


Breaking up and School Works

by valentineboys



Series: 30 day writing challenge [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coups pls stop, Fluff, M/M, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentineboys/pseuds/valentineboys
Summary: But the last time he bailed out on Jeonghan, there was chaos. Jeonghan got too sulky then mad, a silent war for one week had Seungcheol shit-scared, and it ended with Jeonghan telling him that the next time he bails out on him, they’d be breaking up.Oh shit.





	

    Seungcheol groans at the thought of facing Jeonghan and telling him that he won’t be making it to their date, _again._ School has been really hectic these past few weeks, burying him in a pile of essays and due dates, and he surely thinks that slacking off won’t do any good for him and his grades. So, again, for the nineteenth time today he tries to type a message for his boyfriend, making the message sound as nice as possible to avoid any further damage in the future. He stares at the blank screen as if it would type on its own, the screen too glaringly bright for his eyes, as if it’s screaming “ _just go tell your boyfriend!!! he’d still love you anyway!”_  Well, that Seungcheol is not so sure with; he has bailed out on Jeonghan a few times before, with of course due to the impending school works. He would never bail out on Jeonghan without any concrete reason, knowing that the latter will know better. But the last time he bailed out on Jeonghan, there was chaos. Jeonghan got too sulky then mad, a silent war for one week had Seungcheol shit-scared, and it ended with Jeonghan telling him that the next time he bails out on him, they’d be breaking up. But alas, school, the biggest cock-block just had to do something about it. So after a long moment of contemplation, he finally types a message for his boyfriend or ex as he thinks but he hopes it isn’t the latter. He manages to type a well-thought short message containing a series of “I love you’s and I’m sorry but school isn’t letting me live!” before pressing the send button. He thinks that if Jeonghan does break up with him, then he would just put all his effort in getting him back again, life is hard, but it’s harder without Jeonghan (Innuendo intended).  

    About four hours had passed since Seungcheol had sent the message, and there was still no reply. He didn’t want to make a fuss and send in multiple messages, just in case Jeonghan ends up getting _even more_ annoyed than he was right now, and might cause them the break-up he has been silently wishing that wouldn’t happen (if ever Jeonghan still hasn’t declared the break-up, that is.) Albeit the fact that Seungcheol would dearly spend the whole day fretting over the reply Jeonghan still hasn’t given him, he still had tons of school work he should be doing, so he spends half the day munching on some left-over pizza’s and working on his Philosophy 104 paper he has been stressing over since a month ago, with certain musings here and there about why Jeonghan still hasn’t replied or if they’re still dating. It was about four in the afternoon when he received a text message from his boyfriend (or ex), saying “i’m omw.” Seungcheol is now very certain that this is the part where they have a serious talk about the break-up, he’s near to tears but he tries to man up, even though he literally has the softest heart out there, especially for Jeonghan. The doorbell rings and Seungcheol tries to recite the lines he had been practicing for the past fifteen minutes, he opens the door, and sees Jeonghan carrying a medium sized box, Seungcheol is suddenly reminded of the stuff he has given Jeonghan during the duration of their 1 year relationship, letters, small things that remind him of Jeonghan, and he is now pretty sure that that those stuff are inside the box, ready to come home to him. He musters the courage to speak up first, “Look Jeonghan, it’s not you, It’s-” Jeonghan gives him a blank stare, “Give me a knife.” Seungcheol stares at him, mouth agape, “What? Let’s not resort to this. Let’s talk peacefully.” To which Jeonghan rolls his eyes at, he goes to the kitchen, getting the knife. “Sit down, Seungcheol.” Seungcheol gulps and sits down, knowing better than to disagree with his soon to be ex-boyfriend. But what Jeonghan does had surprise the living soul out of him. Jeonghan opens the medium sized box, getting a cake out of it; his favorite cake to be more specific, blueberry cheesecake. Seungcheol looks at the cake, and notices that it has words written on it, “good luck cheollie! i love you!” he looks at Jeonghan again, confused and puzzled. “I know you’re having a hard time with school. I completely understand.” Jeonghan gives him the warmest smile, warm enough to melt him. He smiles back and moves closer to Jeonghan, not wary of the knife now since Jeonghan had set it down to welcome Seungcheols hug.

“But you said… you were breaking up with me the next time I bailed out on you?” Seungcheol looks at Jeonghan, a visible pout on his face, the very face he makes when he’s sad but also happy. Jeonghan knows this all too well.

“I did that to scare you, stupid. Gosh, you’re really slow, aren’t you? I love you and your ass too much to completely break up with you.” Jeonghan rolls his eyes, smiling as he softly pats Seungcheols fringe, also noticing the tired eyes Seungcheol had on his face. “My baby must be tired from all the school work, huh? You want to take a nap?” to which Seungcheol nods happily.

“I love you and your flat ass too, Hannie.” A moment of silence and Jeonghan tackles him into the couch, the both of them laughing until they get tired.

He is now very sure that his boyfriend won’t be turning to an ex anytime soon,

And surely, that nap wouldn't just be a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's me again, back with another Jeongcheol fic! I'm currently doing a 30-day writing challenge and I'll be mostly writing about Jeongcheol... so yeah. You get it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> PS: This hasn't been proofread so I'm sorry in advance. ;___; Comments and feedbacks are appreciated!


End file.
